A Hot Summer: Ginny's Adventures
by ntrfan
Summary: Due to renovations, Fleur and Bill come to live at the Burrow during Ginny's summer vacation. What will happen when these 2 beautiful girls meet...? Rating: M YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Ginny threw her school bag aside with a loud thunk and collapsed into the sofa, lying back with a content sigh.

Finally! Summer vacation had just started and Ginny was looking forward to sleeping in, lazy afternoons baking yummy desserts, playing Quidditch, and—

"Stop loafing around and go take your trunk to your room," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Ginny groaned and got up as her mom went into the kitchen. It was her last year at Hogwarts, and without her brothers to distract her mom, all of the attention had fallen on her. Ron had graduated and moved out already, and Mrs. Weasley was continually on her case about her playing too much quidditch, her lack of motivation to take the NEWT's, and her unending train of boyfriends.

As Ginny heaved to get her heavy trunk up to her room, she thought about how no matter who she dated, they still couldn't compare to Harry. But Harry had grown distant since the end of the Second Voldemort War, and his job as an Auror had taken him across Europe as he hunted down Voldemort's last supporters. Ginny wanted to join Harry as soon as she could, but she didn't really have dreams of being an Auror or entering the ministry. All she really liked to do or was good at was playing quidditch.

To be with Harry, perhaps she could make an exception and take those NEWT's like her mother wanted, but first she had to get the trunk up the stairs.

The trunk was heavy and kept sliding out of her hands, and she had gotten it halfway up to her room when the handle slipped out of her sweaty fingers, and in series of thuds ended up right back where it had started.

Ginny gave a shriek of frustration, and was sitting back against the stairs recovering her strength, when a soft and creamy hand touched her shoulder. Ginny could smell the scent of jasmine, as a throaty voice said in her ear, "Would you like some help?"

Ginny turned her head around and saw the face of a beautiful young woman sitting behind her. The woman had liquid, blue eyes that sparkled like crystal and was framed in a fall of long white blond hair. Her face was perfectly oval, her nose dead center. Her lips were full and shiny, curled in a way that looked like she was going to kiss someone. Her skin seemed to glow with a soft luster, which through some mysterious power made it hard for Ginny to look away.

Phlegm! Ginny almost said her pet name for Fluer out loud before she caught herself.

"Fluer!" Ginny breathed.

"I don't need your help," Ginny immediately added.

"Ginny, is that how you are going to speak to your older sister now? You're not going to say how happy you are to see me?" Fluer gave her a smile that was somehow both teasing and berating. Ginny smiled back, annoyed.

From the first moment Ginny had set eyes on Fluer something about her had aggravated Ginny and today was no different. But Fluer did marry Bill and was actually her sister now, so Ginny grudgingly said, "I suppose it's not the end of the world to see you, but why are you here? Don't you have a place with Bill?"

Fluer shrugged and answered, "Our home is being renovated, so we're staying here for the summer." Fluer's hand casually took a lock of Ginny's shiny red hair, twirling it. "You've grown so beautiful, I hardly even recognize you anymore."

Inside, Ginny was taken aback. It had been a couple of years since they last saw each other but in that time Ginny didn't think either of them had changed much. Ginny tried to remember when the two of them had last spent time together and realized that she had never actually been alone with Fluer before. For some unknown reason, Ginny could feel her heart beating harder and couldn't think of anything to say. She reached out to knock Fluer's hand away but Fluer suddenly took Ginny's hand and pulled, making her wobble and stumble, while Fluer effortlessly glided down the stairs with Ginny in tow. Somehow, with Fluer's cool hand cupping her own, she managed to land at the bottom of the stairs without falling over.

Ginny used the rail to support herself as she steadied her breath and yanked her hand back. Fluer was smiling mischievously, making Ginny's feeling of aggravation with Fluer get worse, but before she could say anything Fluer grabbed her trunk and started pulling it up the stairs.

"Surely you won't let me suffer alone?"

As Ginny watched Fluer's small and slender body struggle with her heavy trunk, she had to let Fluer win this one and threw up her hands and said, "Oh, all right!"

The battle with the trunk ended in Ginny's room with both of them sweating and gasping for breath. It was times like this when Ginny missed her annoying brothers, but as Ginny looked at Fluer, she thought, maybe it won't be so bad to have a sister too. Ginny looked up at Fluer from the edge of the bed where she sat, and said, "Thanks."

Fluer smiled and said, "It was nothing. We are sisters, remember?"

Suddenly, Fluer leaned in and gave Ginny a hug. Fluer's scent was so strong it was dizzying, and as they broke apart she felt a little flushed. What was going on? Maybe it was because Fluer was a Veela, or maybe it was because Ginny didn't hug girls often, but Ginny couldn't help but wonder where this strange feeling was coming from.

"I hope we can become closer this summer." Fluer said. Fluer wrinkled her nose and added in a laughing tone, "I also hope you will shower soon."

—


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up, get up! It's past 11 already!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

Ginny woke groggily as sound of her Mom's scolding pierced her ears.

It was true that Ginny had slept a little late the previous night, not having seen Bill, Fluer, and her Dad for a long time. They had stayed up playing exploding snap, while Bill brought out the little treasures he had brought back from central America and told them how he had to escape a coven of vampires while he was there, which was why Ginny was waking later than she usually did, but what did it matter?

"Mooooom," Ginny grumbled, "It's the first day of holiday!" Ginny curled up and snuggled deeper into her bed.

"Which is why you need to hurry up and start studying for your NEWT's! And the garden needs de-gnoming. Make sure you get it done or you won't be eating lunch."

"No," Ginny objected, "I can't." Ginny desperately tried to think of an excuse. "If I'm de-gnoming, I won't be able to study…"

"Nonsense, you'll do both! Now get up, I'm going to be gone in the afternoon."

"What?" Ginny's mind was still sluggish from sleep. "Why?"

"I'm working part-time now, in Kendra's Killer Kitchen. Now get up!" Mrs. Weasley pulled back the blinds, letting in a ray of sunlight so strong it made Ginny cringe even through her closed eyelids.

"Ahhh, Mom!" Ginny complained, but Mrs. Weasley had already left the room.

Ginny sighed resignedly. Usually if someone woke her it was almost impossible for her to fall asleep again. Ginny reluctantly got up and as her eyes adjusted, hopped around, pulled on a pair of jeans and made her way downstairs. A delicious aroma filled the living room but as Ginny shuffled her feet towards it she found her Mom blocking her.

"What did I tell you?" Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"Mom, I'm hungry!" Ginny complained.

"You should've woken up earlier to eat breakfast with the rest of us." As Mrs. Weasley spoke, she pushed Ginny towards the hallway to the backdoor. When Ginny passed the kitchen she noticed Fluer standing there in a white apron embroidered with roses. Ginny was astonished. As far as she could remember Fluer wouldn't be caught dead in a kitchen. Ginny was even more surprised to see that Fluer's hair was tied back in a ponytail with a red ribbon, while her pale arms were covered with flour and kneading a piece of dough.

When Fluer noticed Ginny's stare, she looked up and smiled, softly saying, "Ginny."

At the point, Ginny was practically gaping, but a shove from her Mom brought Ginny back to her senses and Ginny suddenly found herself on the patio.

"Don't come back in until you've finished degnoming the whole garden." With that Ginny's Mom shut the door on her face. Ginny glared at her Mom through the screen but her Mom only ignored her and turned away into the house.

Ginny walked out in the the backyard and gritted her teeth, resolving to finish degnoming as fast as possible.

But degnoming was much harder and way less fun than it looked. Ginny had to bend down to grab the gnomes living in their little hidey-holes, then spin them around and fling them away. Ginny was a taller girl, so reaching down wasn't as easy for her. Some gnomes liked to come out and see what was going on, as they heard their neighbor's cursing as Ginny threw them, but more of them stayed in their holes, and Ginny had to dig her arm into the holes get to them. The gnomes sometimes fought and kicked, and if she dropped one it would take her a while to catch it again.

It wasn't long before a gnome finally sunk it's teeth into Ginny's palm, making her cry out.

Ginny dropped the gnome she was holding as she examined her hand. She saw small droplets of blood welling out. It wasn't that painful but she could feel tears of frustration start to well in her eyes, when all of a sudden a memory came to mind. There was one morning when Ginny had looked down into the garden from her bedroom window, and saw Ron and Harry standing where she stood now, degnoming the garden. A gnome had bitten Harry then too. Ginny's tears turned into a smile as she recalled Harry's shocked face and how funny he looked as he tried to get the gnome off his finger. They had been much younger then, and at the time she wanted to degnome the garden with them more than anything. Now, Ron was out of school and Harry had left her, so she had to do it alone. Ginny's thoughts screeched to a halt as she heard someone call her name from the house.

"Ginny."

Ginny shivered.

"Are you all right?" It was strange, Fluer's melodic voice was like a sudden breeze on a summer day, hearing it made her feel more comfortable, yet at the same time it was unsettling.

Ginny turned and saw Fluer, still in her apron, standing in front of the backdoor, holding a plate of toast and eggs.

"I'm fine," Ginny answered.

"You are hungry, no?" Fluer asked. Fluer came closer and took a seat on the steps of the back patio, beckoning Ginny to come sit next to her.

Ginny just couldn't understand it. Why was Fluer being so nice to her? Yesterday, Fluer had helped her with her trunk and today Fluer was bringing her breakfast. Ginny tried again to remember how Fluer was a few years ago when they had first met. But the more Ginny tried to remember, the more she realized she actually couldn't remember a moment when Fluer had been mean to her. Had it been that Fluer was always this nice to everyone, but that Ginny hadn't noticed?

Ginny approached, drawn by the smell of food but still suspicious, saying, "You didn't have to do this…"

Fluer only laughed, "But I wanted to! You didn't have any breakfast, and you looked so lonely by yourself out here."

"I was not!" Ginny said, indignant. But Fluer only gave a crafty smile and pushed her plate into Ginny's hands, practically dropping it.

Ginny's heart leapt into her throat as her breath caught. She just managed to snatch the plate and keep its balance, the toast tilting to one side.

Ginny exhaled slowly, only to have Fluer tease, "See? You want to eat it."

"No! It's just that I don't want food to be wasted," but no sooner had the word's left her mouth, Ginny's stomach growled.

Fluer gave Ginny an innocent look, and in one swift motion stood up, hooked her arm through Ginny's, and sat down with her. Ginny, startled, almost lost balance of the plate again and spilled everything as she was forced to sit next to Fluer. Ginny couldn't help but feel a little bemused. Fluer could just be feeling sorry for her for missing breakfast, Ginny thought. Not everything Fluer did had to have an ulterior motive.

And Ginny really was hungry after chasing all those gnomes around the garden, so she sighed inwardly and started to eat. Maybe it was just because Ginny was hungry, or Fluer was a good cook, but the breakfast tasted wonderful. In just a few bites, Ginny had completely devoured the whole plate, when she noticed Fleur smiling and gazing at her.

Ginny had to admit, Fleur really was beautiful, with her hand cupping her cheek and her head cocked to one side, the late morning sun lighting up her eyes and giving her milky skin a glowing sheen, her ponytail shining over her shoulder. No wonder boy's heads turned whenever Fleur entered the room. Even Ginny was finding herself entranced.

But as Ginny looked at Fleur she also noticed something else about Fleur's smile. She didn't seem to be smiling to anyone in particular, and although at first glance it seemed like a cheery smile, Ginny could sense a certain sadness as well.

Fluer spoke, almost as if to herself, "Sometimes you really remind me of Gabrielle." Ginny suddenly felt Fluer's cool hand touch her cheek, brushing away some bread crumbs. "Both of you love to eat."

Fleur's touch made Ginny tense involuntarily, as if lightning had struck in front her and she couldn't fully grasp what had happened. Ginny could slowly feel the indescribable feeling from the previous day returning, but she suddenly felt embarrassed as well. Just now, she probably hadn't eaten in a very lady-like way, and yesterday during her welcome back dinner her Mom had told her off, as her Mom did again and again, for having no table manners. When she was in front of her whole family she didn't care much, but now that she was alone with Fleur somehow it wasn't the same. Heat rose to Ginny's cheeks.

"Thanks for the breakfast," Ginny said. Ginny tried to talk how she would normally but somehow her voice came out soft and shy. But Fleur didn't seem to notice anything wrong.

"You don't have to thank me, I would do it for anyone," Fluer said. "You know, everyone can get lonely from time to time. Even though I have Bill, I still miss my family. I miss Gabrielle, and I miss my home country, France."

Ginny was shocked. This was a side of Fluer that Ginny never saw before. Other people around Ginny always told her that Fleur was always happy, polite, and cheerful, but when Ginny had first met Fluer she only thought of Fleur as superficial, scheming, and stuck-up. Perhaps Ginny could even vaguely recall a angry Fleur, but never had she seen Fleur like this.

Now, Ginny was starting to think that she had the wrong impression of Fluer, or that maybe Fluer really was starting to grow on her. When Ginny really thought about it, she actually couldn't remember exactly why she had disliked Fluer so much in the first place.

"When someone is lonely," Fleur continued, suddenly lowering her voice, "the best thing to do is…"

"Go out and shop!" Fluer finished in a upbeat tone.

Typical, Ginny thought, as she felt her old aggravation with Fleur returning. Fluer took her empty plate and set it aside and stood. It took a second for Ginny to realize Fluer wanted her to stand too, and another second to realize that Fluer actually wanted Ginny to go with her.

"Oh no," Ginny said immediately, "I can't go shopping today. I have to…" Ginny wanted to say degnome the garden but it sounded too lame.

"You absolutely must come! It only works if we go together," Fluer said with a mysterious smile. Ginny could tell Fluer was up to her tricks again and shook her head. Fluer suddenly leaned in close, put her hands on Ginny's shoulders and looked directly into Ginny's eyes, putting on a pouty expression. Fluer didn't have the perfume she had on yesterday, but somehow she still smelled sweet Ginny. Ginny had thought that this time, she would be more used to being close to Fleur but somehow her heart started to race again, just like it had yesterday.

"Please?" Fluer begged.

For a second, Ginny was tempted, but she shook her head again, saying, "I can't."

Fluer looked away and gave a sigh. Ginny thought Fluer had given up but without warning, Fluer's hand moved from Ginny's shoulder underneath her chest and started to tickle her.

"Come with me, come with me!"

Fortunately, Ginny wasn't ticklish there and when Fluer's hand moved to tickle her side she caught it. Unfortunately, Ginny was ticklish under her armpit and when Ginny's other hand shot out to trap Fluer's other hand, Fluer dodged and found the spot. Ginny couldn't help herself and gave a giggle as she frantically tried to stop Fluer's assault. But Fluer was quick and nimble, and in the meantime her other hand escaped, trying to find the spot between Ginny's chest and other armpit. All the while, Fluer kept begging Ginny to go shopping. It was hard for Ginny to even give a coherent answer, as she giggled and laughed harder as Fluer's deft fingers kept tickling her.

"Stop!" Ginny gasped between laughs.

"Say you'll come with me!" Fluer panted. Ginny could tell Fluer was struggling too, just to maintain her advantage, and in the next instant when Fluer's attack lapsed she used her legs to push them both off the steps of the patio and onto the grass. They wrestled with each other, but even though Ginny was stronger, Fluer ended up on top. Fluer smiled, as if sure of victory.

"It's funny. Gabrielle is ticklish there too," breathed Fluer, as she renewed her efforts.

Ginny hadn't laughed so hard in ages, part of her was about to give in but another part didn't want to concede to Fleur. The rivalry from when they had first met hadn't disappeared entirely. Ginny was physically stronger, and even though Fluer was on top of her, she channeled all the strength she had into her stomach and arms, lifting herself and tackling Fluer. Fluer gave a cry of surprise as they rolled again in the grass, but this time Ginny came out on top. Fluer struggled but Ginny caught both of Fluer's hands and pinned them above Fluer's head.

Ginny couldn't stop herself from giving a triumphant smile, as she said, "I bet Gabrielle couldn't do that."

Fluer struggled but Ginny was just too strong.

"Let go!" Fluer said breathlessly.

"Say that I don't have to go shopping with you!"

"No. Let go."

"I won't until you say it."

Fluer struggled harder but Ginny didn't give an inch. Fleur's lip started to tremble but her face was still stubbornly set. "Let me go!"

Ginny was about to relent but inwardly, Ginny suspected Fluer probably had never lost a tickle fight with her own sister, and was used to getting her way in everything. Ginny thought, it would be good to Fluer to learn now that that wasn't how it was going to be with me, so Ginny shook her head.

Fluer gave Ginny a pitiful look but Ginny wasn't moved.

"All right! You don't have to go shopping with me!" Fluer said with a teary tone, and Ginny finally loosened her hold. Fluer pushed Ginny away angrily. Both of them sat in the grass, breathing heavily.

Ginny glanced over at Fluer, and saw her brows furrowing, a wince on her face. When Fluer saw Ginny looking over at her, Fluer's rubbed her wrist, saying forlornly, "You are too strong, that really hurt."

Was Fluer really hurt? Ginny thought that she hadn't been too rough, because Ginny was used to horsing around with her brothers. She'd wrestle with them and she'd hit them but they'd always laugh it off with an "ow", but maybe since Fluer was a girl she wasn't used to Ginny's heavy-handedness. And it was Fluer who had started all this, so it was her own fault for getting hurt!

Yet, as Fleur sat in the grass looking down, legs all in a tangle and sniffling, an unbidden feeling began to well up in Ginny's chest. It took Ginny a moment to realize she was actually feeling sorry for Fluer.

"Look I'm sorry if I hurt you…" Ginny said apologetically, but just as she moved closer to take a closer look at Fluer's wrists, Fleur's arms flashed out and gripped Ginny in a headlock.

Now it was Ginny that was struggling, but no matter what she did she couldn't break free of Fluer's headlock.

"You liar!" Ginny panted, as her hands came up underneath her neck to grip Fluer's arm.

Fluer said in a serious tone, all smiles again, "You really did hurt me."

Ginny tried to stand and walk but only after a few steps Ginny fell to one knee. Fluer was surprisingly heavy. As Ginny recovered her strength, she took a glance at Fluer's arm. It really was red at the wrist, but Ginny wasn't feeling sorry for Fluer anymore.

Ginny's arms came up to grip Fluer's as she said, "If you don't let go, I'm going to throw you."

"Aren't you afraid of hurting me?" Fluer said softly.

Ginny answered hotly, "No!"

Ginny tightened her grip on Fluer's arm.

"Really? Then throw me right now."

They stood like that for what seemed an eternity to Ginny, with Fluer breathing in her ear Fluer's arms locked around her.

"You smell better," Fleur said in a playful tone, turning her head and putting in her nose in Ginny's hair, inhaling deeply.

Somehow, Ginny could feel her heart hammer harder and harder in her chest, but Fluer suddenly let go. Ginny stood and turned to look at Fluer but before Ginny could open her mouth Fluer held her hand and put her wrist in it with smile.

Ginny could see that Fluer too, was flushed and breathing hard, and as Ginny held Fluer's thin wrist she couldn't help but wonder again if Fleur had really been hurt. Fleur was almost a head shorter than Ginny, and though Fleur was astonishingly much stronger than she looked, Ginny was still much more athletic.

"I'm sorry."

Fluer shook her head, her ponytail all disheveled from their tussle. "No worries."

"But since you hurt me, you have to come with me today," Fluer said innocently.

"No! You already promised I didn't have to go shopping with you today!"

"I did promise. You don't have to shop. But you still have to come."

—


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day passed with Ginny and Fluer wandering around Diagon Alley, entering shops here and there as Fluer unloaded her bag of galleons. Ginny refused to buy anything, but Fluer still made her go with her into each shop, as she tried on clothes and shoes, little trinkets and accessories. Sometimes Ginny would be roped into trying something too, such as wearing a dress or skirt, and Fluer would look her up and down, trying get her to relent and take it home. It was strange, with Fluer around, the day flew by, and even though Ginny didn't like to window shop, it wasn't as boring as she thought it would be.

Before Ginny knew it, her first day of summer holiday was over. And then another summer day passed, and then another, and gradually as Ginny spent time with Fluer, she felt her aggravation with Fluer slowly go away. But the feelings Ginny got whenever Fluer would come close to her didn't. Part of Ginny thought it was just because she missed Harry, and now Fluer just happened to be here at a time when all her friends had left her. Another part of Ginny worried that Fluer's Veela side was slowly enchanting her.

Ginny really wanted to talk to Hermione, to ask her if Veela had effects over women as well as men, but Hermione had gone overseas to Brussels to intern with the European Warlock Confederation.

Even without Hermione's advice, Ginny knew Bill and Fluer would go back to live in their own house eventually, and Ginny wouldn't have to see Fluer anymore and nothing more would come of these feelings. For now, Ginny decided to just put up with Fluer until she left. So Ginny thought, until about one week into her holiday.

—

Ginny woke in darkness, with an itch beneath her panties. Most nights Ginny slept very soundly, only waking in the morning, but tonight she drank too much water before going to bed. The floor which Ginny's room was on had no bathroom, so Ginny hopped off the bed and lightly tiptoed down the stairs. Ginny saw what she was looking for, and was halfway across the hall when she also noticed that the bathroom was faintly lit by a light coming from the adjacent room.

Bill and Fluer's room.

The door to Fluer's room was ajar, and the moon from the window in Fluer's room was giving part of the bathroom an eerie glow. Ginny, still hazy from sleep, didn't think much of it. Ginny reached out for the doorknob and was about to close their door when she saw suddenly saw Fluer's face lit by the moonlight.

Bill was on top of Fluer with his back toward's Ginny, kissing Fluer passionately.

Ginny froze, her hand raised midway. She could hear soft whispers, as Bill's head moved from Fluer's mouth, to her neck, then her shoulder.

"Bill…" Fluer said in a low gasp, "We can't do this here…"

"Don't worry … two floors above…" Bill murmured.

Bill's strong arms wrapped Fluer in an embrace, his lower body only covered by a thin blanket. As Bill's body shifted, Ginny could see half of Fluer's bare chest, a small round globe, her nipple glistening and erect, while Bill's head covered the other half. It was the first time Ginny had seen Fluer naked, and even though it was an accident, she was ashamed to spy on Fluer. But at the same time, Ginny couldn't suppress the feelings of excitement from gathering in her chest.

Ginny heard Bill whispering between kisses, "Is it a… good time of month …to try …?"

Fluer's expression changed, first into anger, then to amusement, and then, perhaps even to embarrassment as she nodded her head and smiled. Fluer's skin seemed to glow like pearls underneath the moon, as Ginny saw Bill put his arms underneath Fluer and start to move his lower torso, slowly at first, then faster and faster.

The sense of reason in Ginny wanted her to get away immediately, but she was afraid of making a noise and having Fluer and Bill discover that she was there. Ginny saw Fluer pale arms reach up Bill's back to grip his shoulder. Fluer's breathing got harder and harder, then her eyes closed and her brow wrinkled, as if she was in concentration, but also as if she was in pain. Fluer was giving low moans now, a soft, "uh" in rhythm to Bill's thrusts.

Ginny could feel her own breathing get shallow, as she tried desperately to calm herself and slowly tiptoe away from the scene in front of her. But the sight of Fluer's mesmerizing face made her legs feel weak and rooted her to her spot. Ginny could hear Fluer's breathing get ragged, as Bill's body continued to move more and more violently and a moment later, Ginny heard him groan as he collapsed on top of Fluer. Bill rolled over out of Ginny's view, pulling the blanket with him, and Fluer's body became fully exposed.

Fluer was breathing hard, her slender stomach was slowly rising and falling. Her legs were spread apart, and Ginny could even see some of Bill's seed slowly dripping out between Fluer's pussy lips. Ginny felt herself get unbearably hot. She had to tear her eyes away but somehow she couldn't. Ginny saw Bill come back into view, pushing Fluer's legs up over his shoulder as he buried his head below Fluer's stomach.

"Bill!" Fluer breathed.

"Relax… I read it'll help our chances…" Bill answered back between the sounds of kissing and licking, his head between Fluer's legs.

Ginny looked on, completely entranced as Fluer breathed harder and harder, her hands pushing down on Bill's head and stroking his hair. Suddenly, Fluer's hands clutched Bill's shoulder and neck, and Fluer's whole body seemed to go rigid as her breath stopped. Fluer cried out and her breath came in a shuddering exhale as she threw her head back. Fluer lay there, her breathing slowly evening, as Bill turned out of Ginny's view. After a couple of moments, Fluer turned over and Ginny couldn't see her anymore either. Ginny heard some more sounds of kisses and then slowly, both Fluer and Bill quieted.

Ginny waited until she was sure there weren't any more sounds of movement, then stepped as silently as she could away from Fluer's room.

—

After going all the way down to the first floor and using the bathroom there, Ginny went back up the stairs, trying to block out what she saw. There was a wetness growing between her own legs already as she entered her room.

Ginny fell into bed, tossing and turning but she couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Fluer, about how she had just seen Fluer having sex with her own brother. Ginny kicked off her covers, trying to cool herself down. But her head was filled with images of Fluer's naked body, her creamy skin, her adorable little breasts. Ginny couldn't believe how turned on she was.

Ginny's hand drifted down to between her own legs, pushing aside her soaking panties as she brought her finger to her aching clit. She stroked it slowly, her pussy contracting involuntarily from time to time, her legs slightly apart. She was so close already. Ginny's whole body tensed, as she rubbed harder, when suddenly, Ginny thought that it should be Harry that she should be fantasizing about.

But Harry's features kept blurring into Fleur's, and when she thought of how Fleur had thrown her had back in her moment of ecstasy, Ginny couldn't help but imagine that it was her between Fleur's legs, kissing her and making her call out.

Ginny heard herself moan softly as she reached her climax, her pussy pulsing with pleasure. She kept rubbing, riding out her orgasm, feeling her pussy contract again as her clit became more sensitive. Ginny lay back, breathing deeply as the pleasurable sensations subsided. With one arm over her forehead, Ginny had one last thought before she slowly drifted off to sleep. Just how was she going to make it through this summer?

—


End file.
